User blog:BulletRefutation/Save the World RP
I'm making a new RP! So yeah... Ya know the drill... Plot Imagine living in the same Earth as we do right now, but years and years into the future. Nothing is the same. Many continents have formed into one single country, with a few exceptions of course. The World Domination Powers (WDP) are behind this, and several countries are rebelling against the threat. These people are called the Earth Freedom Corporation, or simply EFC. The EFC share affiliates with other groups, however some of their "affiliates" are betrayers. A war is about to start... Sign Ups ***Even though the RP takes places hundreds of years into the future, you can use your normal OCs*** Name: Name, duh... Age: How old are they? Country of Origin: See list below the sign ups. Side: See list below the signups, Weapons: Any gun, knife, sword etc. Bio: Describe the people. APPEARANCE IS OPTIONAL. FOR THE SIDES Name: Name of the group Country Situated In: What country? Affiliation: Any affiliations or are they independent? Type: Betrayer to one of the affiliation or Trustworthy? Trustworthy meaning they are trusted by said affiliate and remain on their side. Sides No not, the sides as in fries or salads! I MEAN AS IN TEAMS/GROUPS! *WDP- The prime antagonists, led by Julio Menendez. *EFC- The prime protagonists, led by Adm. Clark *A.A- The Afghan Army, affiliated with WDP. *SAF- South Asian Forces, affiliated with EFC. *FoA- Freedom of the Americas, no affiliation. *Mujahideen- Afghan Secret Organization. Signed agreement with Saudi Arabia to protect the Middle Eastern Borders. Betray WDP for EFC. *Jamia Pradesh- An illegal Indian spy group helping the EFC. *FBI- Working secretly with WDP. *CIA- Betrays EFC and works for WDP. Wanna make up a team? GO ON! I'LL APPROVE OF IT! NO MATTER WUUUTTT!!! Rebelling Countries These Countries are against or neutral to Julio Menendez *South Africa- The whole Southern Africa formed to one country *Centre Sahara- All countries situated in the Central and North Africa. *India- Pakistan, Indian and Bangladesh *China *Japan *korean Peninsula *Austra-Zealand- Australia and New Zealand *Canada- Normal Canada, plus Alaska *USA *Isle of the Brits- British Isles as one country *Arab States- Most of the countries in the Middle East, ezcludea Palestine, Israel and Lebanon *Israel *Kyrgystan *Turkey- Turkmenistan is now part of Turkey. *Crete- Separated from Greece, as Greece is one of Menendez's countries *France *Portugal *Mongolia *Dominican Republic *Yemen *Equador *Chile *Jamaica *Hawaii- Split from America after the American Civil War *Afghanistan *States of Stan- Other countries ending with -stan (excluding Turkmenistan, Pakistan, Kyrgystan and Afghanistan) *Madagascar *Sudan *Lebanon *Egypt *Palestine *Carribean Isles- Most islands of the Carribean. *Spain- Rebelling against Julio even thought they've been taken over by him. Any countries not on the list are taken over by Menendez's forces. However, a select few countries on the list are rebelling against Julio's takeover. The countries not mentioned are known as Menedian Force. Changes of Government of the Rebelling and Neutral Countries *Palestine gained freedom from Israel *Oman, U.A.E, Qatar, Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and Kazakhastan signed an agreement to form as one country, however, Kazakhastan joined the State of Stan rather than Middle East upon learning of the State of the Stan's existence. *Crete and Greece waged to war, Crete won and gained independence. Same between Hawaii and USA. Hawaii won and gained independence *Canada purchased Alaska from USA. *Argentina had been abandoned after nuclear bomb attacks by Julio Menendez. argentina is no longer a nation. *The Islands of the Carribean made an agreement and formed one country. *Morocco left the Continent of Africa and became a country of Europe politically, not geographically. *The Arabs waged war against the Eastern Europe countries to prevent attack on the Southern and Western European countries. *Bangladesh and Pakistan rejoined India. *North and South Korea formed to one country after legal agreements and other stuff. *Even though Lebanon is on the same side as Israel, they are still planning war against each other. *The Spanish Government was overthrown by Julio Menendez, the public are protesting against them being governed by Julio. Rules *This is a serious RP, so you need to have at least 6 months experience with RPing. *This RP will alternate between two years, 2239 (the current year) and 2219 (the backstory year). You can sign up a character for both years if you'd like, and if oI want, the same character from 2219 can appear in 2239. I will alternate years like this: " 2239 Oc 1: What happened? OC 2: It went something like this... 2219 Blah blah blah.... 2239 Blah blah blah. " I will change the years. But you can too, if you know a good storyline from the past to add into. Just ask me, and you is free to alternate the year. *PLEASE READ COMMENTS!! This is a big issue, and you probably think, huh? Even if you fall behind 4 comments, read those comments, cuz each comment is important *You are allowed both Story and Regular Format. Category:Blog posts